


All I Wanna Be

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused!Victor, Ankle Sprains, But a show-off, Chris is a nice guy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Helpful!Phichit, Humor, It's the same thing, Kisses, M/M, Phichit and Yuuri are best friends, Slightly Jealous!Yuuri, Slightly Protective!Victor, VictUuri, When he sees the fanboy power, Yes I mean his bedroom, Yuuri's shrine to Victor, i mean i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: A shaky hand slowly rises till it points to the ceiling. Or rather, what’s stuck on it.    Fuck, fuck, fuck, no. “Yuri,” Victor asks, suppressed laughter making his voice tremble. “Is that… my swimsuit photoshoot? On your ceiling?”This. Cannot. Be. Happening. Not right now. ORThe one where Yuri and Victor are back in Japan and the Russian did not know he even went to the number of photoshoots Yuri has stuck to his walls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaappy birthday, Yuri my precious baby! ♥♥♥

Yuri Katsuki is a very easy-going person.

He doesn’t mean to boast or anything, of course, but…well, he has enough self-awareness to know what kind of a person he is. He’s always known, really. The kids at school (including the bullies), his competitors, his friends- they’ve always been nice to him. He has that kind of an effect on people a lot, actually. 

And he likes it.

He likes that people like to talk to him, likes that they want to come say ‘hi’ as often as they can, and he _really_ likes that everyone gets along so well with him.

Simply put, he likes people.

 _That being said_.

That being said, he cannot bring himself to think of a single reason to like Christophe Giacometti very much at this moment.

Now, you need to understand that this isn’t usually what he’s like. No. 

Usually, he talks to Chris quite casually, with ease, and jokes around, sometimes even getting dinner with the blonde. 

But now?

Yeah now, the only thing he wants to get is Chris’ head on a platter. 

“Yuri? You okay?” Phichit-kun asks, skating up to him slowly. “Your face seems a little… red.”

 

Yuri takes a deep breath and tries to pull a smile on his face. “Yes, I-”

“I cannot _believe_ you just managed to do that!” Victor yells from behind them, making the two turn to the commotion. “Chris, do you have any idea how difficult it is to do a quadruple axel? Even I’ve avoided it in competitions!”

The other skater laughs and glides up to _his_ boyfriend, thank you very much, pulling him along with an easy ( _flirtatious_ \- Yuri’s traitorous mind whispers) smile. “How about I teach you?”

Victor cocks an eyebrow, trying to look serious even as the grin slips through. “How about I show you how it’s _really_ done, Mr-I-Came-Second?”

The two laugh and glide off, light-heartedly competing and bantering. Stay calm, Yuri, stay-

“Yuri?” Phichit asks in alarm. “You don’t seem too-”

“Fine,” he grits his teeth, starting to mentally list every jump in his program. “I’m fine.” _Quadruple toe loop, double toe loop, quadruple Salchow-_

Victor’s laugh floats over to them and he glares at the ice. “I’m just fine.”

Phichit takes one look at his face and sighs. Suddenly, Chris’ life span seems very, _very_ short.

-*-*-*-*-*-

It isn’t that Yuri thinks Victor will find Chris better than him. Not at all.

It’s that Yuri thinks Victor might find out how much _cooler_ he is.

Because Chris is. The other skater consistently wins either first or second rank in every competition, does high-difficulty programs to maximize his strengths _and_ he just did a quadruple axel, a jump rumored to be one of the most difficult ones for men.

And he just did it in front of Yuri’s idol like it was nothing.

Yuri isn’t jealous.

No, Yuri is-he’s…

Okay, he’s a little jealous.

But mostly, he wants to prove himself to Victor. Right here, right now, in front of that ridiculous show-off.

“Yuri, how’s your ankle feeling?” 

“Huh?” he startles, turning around to face his best friend. His best friend who’s looking very unimpressed. “What?” he asks defensively.

“I asked if your ankle’s feeling okay. Because God knows if you’re about to do a quadruple axel, it better be in perfect shape.”

Yuri chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not very subtle, am I?”

Phichit shakes his head. “No, not really. You’re not at all subtle. In fact, you’re the opposite of subtle- you’re obvious. You’re very obvious and honestly-”

“Alright, alright,” the brunette cuts across hastily with an embarrassed blush. “I get it, you don’t have to rub it in, god.”

Phichit-kun sighs audibly and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “He would never think of anyone the way he thinks of you, you know?”

Yuri flushes, looking down at his skates. “I know.”

“No, I’m serious. He values you more than anything- I mean, he left his career for you _and_ he faced the criticism of the entire figure-skating community in the process. So, stop worrying about whether that blonde sex-bomb is more appealing to your boyfriend and practice your routine, okay?”

Yuri nods shakily. 

“Good. Now, before I go- since I know you’ll probably just wait for me to leave the rink before attempting the quad axel anyway- just do it in front of me so I can make sure you’re not being stupid behind my back.”

Yuri stares at him in amazement.

“There’s a reason I’m your best friend, Yuri-kun. Now, come _on_. Let’s see you try this.” He grins, giving him a light shove to the centre.

Yuri takes a deep breath and starts. 

He knows where he can substitute the axel in his program. He’s never really attempted it before but, well, it’s practice which means he has a fairly good chance of making it, right?

So, he spreads his arms and lets loose. He glides forward, letting the wind rush in his ears as he spins and spins, the world blurring in his vision. The first quad is coming up and he readies his body for it, muscles tensing up and legs bending to take that final spin before the jump when-

_WHAM_

His skates screech on the ice unpleasantly, providing the worst possible background music as he falls, limbs splaying out in every direction awkwardly. “Ow.” He’s fallen on the ice at least thrice a week but it never stops being painful.

“Yuri!” Phichit-kun shouts, panic evident in his voice as he skates over as fast as he can.

Before, however, the other man reach him, there’s another squeaking sound and a heavy weight is crashing on him, checking all over for damage with the most worried frown Yuri’s ever seen on his boyfriend’s face.

“What was _that_?” Victor demands, kneeling down to pull at Yuri’s skates. “How did you- Yuri, you’ve done a quad toe loop in every practice, how did you mess up the _build-up_?”

“Ow!” the younger man yells, sheepish expression morphing into one of pain as the blonde tugs at his feet. 

“What? WHAT? What did I do? Where’s it hurt?” Victor asks, his own face turning panicked.

“You probably just pulled his injured ankle,” Phichit supplies helpfully, joining them. 

“Injured ankle?” Victor asks quietly, turning to face him. Yuri’s eyes widen and he makes frantic motions at Phichit to stop but apparently God has no mercy in store for him today.

“He sprained it a couple of days ago when you were in Russia.”

Yuri facepalms mentally.

“You,” Victor begins quietly. Yuri cringes, already hating the disappointed tone. “You sprained your ankle? And you didn’t _tell_ me?!”

Phichit-kun’s eyes widen as he realizes blurting out Yuri’s secret injury might not have been the wisest decision he’s made. Yuri can see him making an apologetic look in his peripheral vision but it’s too late to salvage the situation. 

Victor is already giving Yuri that look of dramatic betrayal and the brunette is tripping over his words, stammering out several excuses at once.

“I think,” Chris’ voice rings out. “I think the best course of action here would be to take Yuri back to his place so he can get some rest for the next few days. The competition isn’t for a week anyway. Besides, I’d hate to win it when I know my strongest rival isn’t at his best.” He winks.

Yuri is very tempted to stretch a leg out and make sure Chris lands in the same position as him but, unfortunately, said leg isn’t feeling very cooperative at the moment and he’s left groaning in pain when he tries to twitch it.

“You’re right,” Victor says, looking at his pained expression. “I’m going to take him back to Yu-topia Katsuki, make sure his ankle gets the rest it needs.”

“But-”

“AND Yuri’s going to cooperate. Aren’t you, Yuri?” The blonde steamrollers on, expression clearly disapproving. Yuri nods meekly before being helped up into a sitting position. “Can you stand?”

He nods again, gingerly beginning to try. “Yeah, I think I-” Another crash echoes through the rink, this time Yuri’s pained whimper sounding much louder. 

“Okay, that settles it,” Chris says, bending down to grab his arms while Victor does the same to his calves gently. 

Yuri does not like where this is headed. “Wait, what’s-”

“On three then, Victor.” The taller blonde says, body getting ready to-

“No wait, you’re not actually going to-”

“And three!” Victor says cheerfully, lifting him up easily. Yuri squeaks loudly, embarrassed flush spreading all over his body as Chris does the same with his arms before completely depositing him in a bridal carry in Victor’s hold.

“Victor! Put me down, seriously, I can walk. You don’t have to- there’s no way you can carry me all the way to my hou-”

“Alright thanks, Chris! I’ve got this from here,” his coach says with a wide grin, easily skating off the ice with the added weight in his arms. 

His protests all fall on deaf ears as the ash blonde merely puts him down on the bench briefly to change and get them a cab before, once again, carrying him inside the resort when they reach.

His mother and father barely bat an eyelash, already used to their son’s falls and consequent injuries, simply asking Victor if they should take Yuri to his room, instead. The Russian, predictably, declines politely and begins the slow walk to his protégé’s bedroom. “So, Yuri. Is there any specific reason you didn’t tell me about this injury of yours?”

Yuri squirms uncomfortably in the other’s arms, before sighing and giving in. “I just… I didn’t want to disapp- I mean, I didn’t want you to think I was slacking off. That’s it.”

Victor stops then, right in the middle of the hallway and looks into his eyes and once again, Yuri is left breathless at the intensity he sees in the other’s eyes. “How many times do I have to say it before you believe me, люблю?

 

He brushes the hair away from Yuri’s eyes before leaning down to whisper _right_ against his lips, “You could never disappoint me, Yuri. Don’t you see? You’re the only reason I _want_ to stay in the community anymore. You could never do anything but inspire me.”

And that- _that_ is the exact moment Yuri Katsuki is screwed.

Because while he was busy blushing and looking soulfully into his boyfriend’s eyes, the man was taking them to Yuri’s bedroom.

Yuri’s bedroom that is more of a shrine to the legendary figure skater than a bedroom.

By the time he realizes that Victor might possibly have a heart stroke when he sees the fanboy’s paradise, it’s too late. 

Victor has opened the room to his door with a curiously excited grin (and fuck, Yuri really should’ve _known_ ) and already stopped with shock. 

Inside, covering every inch of the wall like some sort of second wallpaper, are pictures. From top to bottom, left to right- everywhere are pictures of the grinning figure skating legend. He even has that one photo frame of Victor, covered in ridiculous red hearts that Yuko-chan had gifted him long back.

This is bad. This is really bad.

But. Alright. Okay, Yuri is a fully functional adult who regularly takes part in competitions where his components could trip him up, literally. He can do this. In fact, he can do this one of two ways. He can either panic and behave like a guilty child _or_ he can handle this in a mature manner by acting like he doesn’t care that Victor saw this and be nonchalant about it.

Obviously, he’s going to be mature about it. Obvi-

Victor clears his throat awkwardly. 

“I CAN EXPLAIN VICTOR OH GOD PLEASE DON’T THINK I’M CRAZY!” 

Guilty child it is. 

“I don’t understand, Yuri- what…?” Victor mumbles, looking around in confusion at the room and its various decorative pieces, which _incidentally all happen to have Victor’s face on them_.

Yuri tries to squirm out of his coach’s hold but Victor just tightens his arms and slowly walks over to Yuri’s bed before lowering him gently onto it. Yuri honestly feels like crying. How is this guy not running in the opposite direction right now?

“Victor look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t, um,” he stutters as he looks at his idol- his _boyfriend_ \- walk around his room, staring back at his own face. “I know this is weird! But, I’ve always- always liked you! I mean, you’ve been my role model since I was twelve! And I mean, I can’t be the only one to have pictures of you all over my room, right? Yeah, I’m sure there are others! And, like, it’s okay because I really like y- admire you! It’s out of respect and really, I don’t mean to be weird by it, you know that right? I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward-”

“You did.”

Yuri’s teeth click together as he stops babbling, staring in horror at the back of his Victor’s head.

The ash blonde has his back to Yuri, standing in front of a huge poster of himself wearing his free skate costume and a cute haircut. “You did, Yuri. I-I’m feeling really awkward right now.”

Yuri’s heart falls to his stomach but before he can even open his mouth to begin to apologize, the other whips around to face him, a tragic expression on his face.

“Do you _see_ my hair in that picture?! I look like a ten-year-old kid with a coconut haircut!” he cries, clutching his shirt with an outraged look.

Yuri stares. “What.”

“I mean, look at me! It looks like someone upturned a bowl of katsudon on my head and cut around its edges! It’s so horrible, I can’t believe I agreed to a photoshoot with that, ugh.”

Yuri keeps staring. “You’re not… you don’t-”

Victor sighs and drops his dramatic expressions with a fond smile. Instantly, Yuri’s heart speeds up, fluttering as that look is directed to him. “ _Yu_ ri,” the Russian grins wickedly. “You didn’t actually think I’d be disgusted, did you?”

“B-But there are pictures everywhere!”

Victor shrugs. “As there should be. I’m your _role model_ , Yuri. I have been, for years. That’s what it means to idolize someone. I’d actually be disappointed if you didn’t have them stuck everywhere.” He grins.

Yuri swallows nervously, realizing he might have a genuine chance of making it out of this with his dignity intact. “So, you’re not mad…?”

Victor huffs and stalks over to the bed, carefully flopping on top of him so as to not hurt the ankle. “Well, that depends. Are you asking about the pictures? No. I’d never be mad, even if the person wasn’t my cute boyfriend,” (Yuri tries to stop his pleased blush at that) “But if you’re asking about the injury, well then, yes. Yes, I’m very, very mad and I honestly can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about it.”

Yuri lowers his eyes guiltily. “Sorry... I just didn’t want you to worry. And I knew you would- you’d fuss over me for hours, not letting me go to the living room, let alone the rink. I just felt like you’d be more relaxed since you’ve been so tensed the past few months because of… my competitions and stuff. You deserve to relax after worrying about me so much, you know.”

Victor looks taken aback at the mini-speech for all of three seconds before a slow, pleased smile spreads over his face and he attacks Yuri with a bear-hug, dragging his nose in a line across the brunette’s neck. Yuri shivers lightly and it doesn’t escape the notice of the other who simply smiles softly before flipping them over so Yuri’s on top and-

“OH MY GOD!”

Yuri winces, ear drums protesting in pain as he draws away from the embrace to look questioningly at Victor. 

A shaky hand slowly rises till it points to the ceiling. Or rather, what’s stuck on it. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, no._

“Yuri,” Victor asks, suppressed laughter making his voice tremble. “Is that… my swimsuit photoshoot? On your _ceiling_?”

This. Cannot. Be. Happening. 

Not right now. 

Yuri flushes and begins to make his way out of the tangle of their limbs, stuttering and squeaking. “It’s-it’s not a big deal, okay?” 

He’s stopped by Victor who’s grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. “ _Yu_ ri, did you _enjoy_ it? Having it stuck on the ceiling? Pretty convenient, if you ask me. Very practical decision, I fully approve.”

Yuri finally manages to disentangle himself and pushes Victor off the bed with his good foot, groaning in embarrassment and hiding his face in his hands. “It was a long time ago! I didn’t even remember this was here, god.”

Hands tug at his wrists and Victor’s face pops into view, grinning. “That would make sense since you’ve been sleeping in my room but I can’t actually believe you have one on your _ceiling_. You’re a very flattering fanboy, I have to say. So infatuated with your gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Gorgeous boyfriend who’s going to find himself sleeping alone in the other room if he doesn’t shut up, baka.” Yuri grumbles, trying to turn his back on the other, blush still high on his cheeks.

Victor smirks and pushes himself back on top of his boyfriend, pressing butterfly kisses on every inch of the other’s face. “You’re so adorable.”

Yuri cracks and chases his lips, groaning in annoyance as Victor purposely moves away each time they brush against each other. He grabs the other’s face and pulls him down to kiss him firmly, ignoring his heart beat, suddenly erratic and high. 

Victor smiles against his lips and they spend the rest of their evening lying on the bed, leisurely making out, hands wandering but never dipping below the waistlines. 

It isn’t till late at night, when Victor is spooning him from behind that the topic’s brought up again.

“You know, there’s actually quite a few interesting photoshoots that we could probably-”

“We are _not_ reenacting any of your photoshoots, Victor, go to sleep already!”

“Killjoy.” Victor grumbles, placing a contrary kiss to the back of his neck.

Yuri grins. Maybe just the one where Victor dressed as a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I will probs love you forever if you become my friend]


End file.
